


Saudade

by RetratosPastel



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetratosPastel/pseuds/RetratosPastel
Summary: Reblogueé una lista de prompts en tumblr y @wefewwehappyfew me pidió que escribiera algo con Alonso + Saudade. Salió mucho más romántico de lo que pretendía al principio.





	Saudade

Hay noches en las que Alonso se queda muy quieto en la cama mientras su mente deambula por un mundo que hace siglos que ya no existe. No son sueños, aunque bien podrían serlo, son recuerdos de carreras infantiles en un bosque sevillano, de gritos de vendedores ambulantes en el mercado de Triana y de juegos de miradas con unos ojos, oscuros pero despiertos como los de Amelia, por los que rebosa un alma indomable. Los ojos de una mujer con una luz tan brillante que resulta imposible no gravitar alrededor de ella: valiente como Irene, imprescindible como Angustias, luchadora e incansable como la joven Mendieta.

A veces le vienen a la mente sensaciones que había olvidado y el corazón le palpita dentro igual que la primera vez que _-Si nos ve tu padre, no lo cuento-_ siendo unos chiquillos se cogieron de las manos junto al muro de piedra, sonríe cuando casi puede saborear el potaje que ella preparaba y se le hace un nudo en la garganta cuando piensa en cómo, a la vuelta de las batallas, el sabor de sus labios le hacía siempre olvidar el sabor de la sangre.  

Y es en esas noches, en las que incapaz de sacudirse los recuerdos se descubre en penumbra mirando al vacío, cuando Alonso se abraza fuerte a la cintura de Elena y respira hondo en su cuello mientras ella duerme. Porque su tacto, su olor, son tan parecidos a los de Blanca, que por un momento siente que vuelve a estar en casa.


End file.
